Enclosed Territory
The Enclosed Territory is an area exclusively featured within the Winx Club Comic Series. Making its debut in Issue 3: The Boys from Red Fountain, it is a mountainous area located on Magix where magic mysteriously does not work. Overview The Enclosed Territory is a region mostly made up of mountains and plains. Just outside of the city to its north, some of Magix's three major schools use it as training grounds to help train their students for situations where magic may not be available due to how all magic is nullified within the area. In Issue 28, Griffin has her students travel to the area to forage for potion ingredients. Despite how safe it may sound, the Territory still has its fair share of danger zones as Hunting Trolls seem to be natives within the more mountainous regions. This is made evident in Issue 3 as Sky and Brandon are tasked with releasing the Hunting Troll they captured on Earth back into the wild there. The history of the area is revealed in Issue 21 by Lothar, one of Belizarius' hired muscle. According to Lothar's findings, a mysterious meteorite crashed into the center of what is now known as the Enclosed Territory a long time ago. The impact of the meteorite's landing was so great that it caused it to be disintegrated and the dusty remains were dispersed throughout the Enclosed Territory, resulting in the area's ability to nullify all magic. The dust from the mysterious meteorite became what is currently known as the fabled Shaab Stone. Comics |-|Season 1= The Enclosed Territory is first mentioned in the beginning of Issue 3 when Brandon and Prince Sky are being tasked with taking the Hunting Troll they captured on Earth back to its home. Here, however, it is referred to as the Protected Territory and, little do the boys or their surveying officer know is that the cage containing the Hunting Troll had been sabotaged by a man named "Krazan." On their way to the Protected Territory, Prince Sky has Brandon stop the ship on Alfea's training grounds to visit the girls. Despite Brandon's constant warnings, Prince Sky convinces him to stop for just a little while, which he only begrudgingly does so until he gets to meet Bloom one more time. During their short visit, Prince Sky tells Stella and the girls about his and Brandon's mission to the Protected Territory, which he happily uses as an excuse to take Stella with him to see it from within the safety of their shuttle. Thinking that the trip is worth the risk, Stella convinces Musa and Tecna to let her take Prince Sky's offer by abusing their newly established club oath, however, Prince Sky ends up leaving Brandon behind. This obviously enrages the blonde squire as Prince Sky is flying into a hostile territory full of wild trolls and this causes him to dismiss Stella's presence when Musa claims that Stella can handle herself as he believes it would take more than a girl to handle the beastly trolls. |-|Season 2= The Enclosed Territory is first mentioned in Issue 21 by Lothar, one of Belizarius' hired muscle. After discovering something that could help his boss force Headmistress Griffin into working for him, Lothar reports to Belizarius and Servidio of a mountainous area just outside of Magix to the north where magic mysteriously does not work. When asked why magic does not work in that area, Lothar goes on to explain the origins of the Enclosed Territory's magic nullification, revealing the existence of the fabled Shaab Stone in the process. Certain that there must be fragments of the meteorite that crashed into the Enclosed Territory in Magix's distant past, Belizarius sends Lothar and his men out to prepare for their trip to the Enclosed Territory to retrieve the Shaab Stone. Unfortunately for them, however, Helia had been eavesdropping from a nearby building the whole time and he rides off on his hoverbike back to Red Fountain to relay the information to Codatorta and the three headmasters. Fearing that Belizarius may throw all of Magix into disarray if he were to get his hands on the Stone, Griffin, Saladin, Faragonda and Codatorta come to the conclusion that they must launch a widescale mission across all of Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain to retrieve the Shaab Stone before Belizarius' men. Since Helia had found out the information, Codatorta and Saladin give him the position of commander for his search party. And so, by morning, the Winx and Specialists head for the Enclosed Territory to search for the Shaab Stone just out of sight from Belizarius' men. Just when their search seems like it is taking far too long and Helia's beginning to doubt his position, Bloom finds a strange circular formation within one of their maps of the Territory and asks Timmy to convert the map from 2D to 3D to help everyone get a better look at it. Everyone quickly realizes that the circular formation is the crater left from the impact and Helia has Timmy steer the shuttle towards it while making sure to keep from being seen. A few minutes later, the group spots another shuttle flying overhead and Helia has Timmy land their shuttle somewhere out of sight as none of them can recognize the grey shuttle for one of their own and conclude that it is one belonging to Belizarius' men. Everyone exits the shuttle as Helia, Sky and Brandon run up a nearby cliff to get a better look of their surroundings. Taking out their binoculars, the boys realize that they have stumbled upon a base camp and are distressed to learn that Belizarius' men have already got their hands on the Shaab Stone. After descending from the cliff, the boys give the rest of the group the bad news and as they try to figure out what their next step should be, Riven urges for everyone to strike while the iron is hot and attack Belizarius' men when they least expect it to steal the Stone. Naturally, everyone else disagrees with Riven's rash idea and Helia even goes on to point out how Belizarius would have likely hired professional soldiers for something like this. He then has Timmy contact the other squadrons via the shuttle radio and orders for everyone to lay low until backup arrives. As everyone follows Helia, Musa confronts Riven on being overly rash for the whole mission. Riven claims that he is only trying to ensure that Magix does not get put in jeopardy, but Musa does not believe that harmony in Magix will be disrupted all because of a dumb stone. She then uses this as an analogy for Riven's desire to win the respect of others despite never showing respect to those he wants it from and runs off to catch up with the rest of the group. That night, while everyone awaits backup and stakes out the movements of Belizarius' men, Riven pulls Timmy aside to eavesdrop on two of the men much more closely. The two men are eagerly talking about the pay they will get from handing the Shaab Stone over to Belizarius as they carry it off and Riven decides that now is the chance to incapacitate them to steal the Stone back. He then rushes in to knock the men out, forcing Timmy to cover for him, and just as the two try to lug the Stone off, they are captured by Lothar and two more of his comrades! Helia and the rest of the group overhear multiple screams coming from within the base camp and their attention is quickly placed onto the cargo ship at the heart of the camp after a spotlight shines on it, signalling that their backup has finally arrived. However, all is not well, as Lothar and his men have captured Riven and Timmy and use them as hostages! Codatorta tries to initiate peaceful negotiations with Lothar and his men but Lothar demands that he and his men be allowed to leave with the Shaab Stone, otherwise they will kill Riven and Timmy! With no other options, everyone is left to watch Lothar and his men make their escape in shock and disappointment. Belizarius will now get his hands on the Shaab Stone and abuse its power for his own nefarious purposes. The Territory is not seen again until towards the end Issue 28 where Darko makes a desperate attempt to save Icy before his father's paid soldiers make her and her sisters "disappear" by seeking help from the Winx and Specialists. With no idea where they are, Sky reveals that he and the other Specialists had to drop off the witches of Cloud Tower over at the Enclosed Territory for a field trip. He and Timmy further explain that they were dropped off at a relatively safe part of the Territory otherwise they would currently be there as bodyguards if it were dangerous. However, because Darko is so stressed about the Trix's well-being, the Winx and Specialists decide to help him and they all hurry to the Enclosed Territory to save the Trix from potential kidnappers as Darko struggled to describe. Meanwhile, in a more desolate part of the Enclosed Territory, the Trix take a break to stretch and complain about being stuck having to pick for weeds. Darcy, on the other hand, is too busy reflecting on their ride with the Specialists to be in a bad mood. Just as Stormy calls Icy out for not doing work like she and Darcy, some of Mazakis' men spot them from within the bushes and leave to carry out their plan. As it turns out, more of their comrades had captured an agitated Hunting Troll and set it free after ordering for it to take the Trix. Using a net that the men supplied it with, the Hunting Troll ambushed the Trix and hauls them off to another part of the Enclosed Territory as Mazakis' men leave it to deal with the witch trio. A short while later, Timmy spots a trio of Hunting Trolls that have captured the Trix and lands the shuttle somewhere nearby. As the group exits the shuttle, Sky proclaims that they need a diversionary tactic so that another group can rescue the Trix without risking being attacked by the Trolls. Remembering that the Winx's magic does not work in the Enclosed Territory, Sky tasks Brandon and the others with distracting the Trolls as he, Bloom and eventually Darko, rescue the Trix. The group splits off to exact their plan but Sky, Bloom and Darko did not account for one of the Trolls staying behind to guard the Trix as the other two fell for the distraction. Luckily, Darko proves to be very agile and knocks out the final Hunting Troll with ease, even with this being the only time he ever used such a technique. With the Troll taken care of, Darko, Bloom and Sky carry the unconscious Trix over to their shuttle and fly off to pick up the rest of their group before the other two Trolls could get to them. As the group makes their way back to Cloud Tower, Bloom tries to check on Icy but to no avail as none of the Trix regain consciousness. Sky concludes that they are possibly still in shock from the ambush and assures everyone that those at Cloud Tower will know what to do. Trivia *The area seems to be missing its magic nullification in Issue 3 as the Trix could use their magic and maintain their witch forms when they teleported there. Bloom could also will herself into her Winx at that time. *The Enclosed Territory is similar to the Wildlands from the show in that they are both wild areas where magic does not work which are used by the school of Magix as training grounds for their students. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Locations Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Magix